Abby and McGee's First Valentines
by zivaharknessBADWOLF
Summary: Simply publishing this fic for "MR PALMER" because Mr Palmer's account isn't working. Still, if you have reviews, I can pass them on. Mr Palmer's first fic so please be nice.


**For all those people out there hating Tony for almost making out with Ziva and then not, do not fear for hopefully i shall fix it and this is what he should have done.**

**Unfortunately, no I don't own NCIS blah blah blah so on so forth....**

Forgiven

Pulling away from kissing Tony's cheek, she inhaled his scent which made her think of coffee, leather and above all clean and new car. Smiling to herself, thinking about his Mustang and the times she had spent in it. As she stood in front of him there was something in her eyes that Tony could place a finger on. It was a cross between lust and gentleness which made something in his stomach stir.

"Can I ask you a question?' Ziva said, looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes.

'You just did,' he replied laughing softly. 'No I'm joking Z. Shoot.'

'When we were in the room with Saleem in Somalia when I was captured, I asked you why you came. I felt as if I didn't deserve your rescuing because of what I did to you and everyone here.'

'Ha, no sweetcheeks, of course you deserved us, its just not the same here without you.'

Smiling, she reached up and brushed back a piece of lone hair that had fallen loose. ' Hmm, yes, but because you had been filled with that serum, you could only tell the truth. And you told me that you could not live without me. Is that because you wanted me back as a partner, or was it because, you love me?' she said as a blush seeped across her cheeks.

Tony had felt this coming. Although some of the things he had said in that room had been forgotten because of the effect of the drug, he certainly remembered what he said to Ziva.

Unsure of what to say, he looked right in her eyes, and shifted slightly more towards her. Resting his hands on the tops of her shoulders, he sighed enjoying her closeness.

'Ziva I-' he was aprubtly cut of by Ziva.

'You know what Tony, I should have never of come here, I should leave. Now,' trying to release herself from his grip, Ziva tried to move his hands from her but they weren't going anywhere. Looking defeated, she looked back int Tony's eyes.

'Tony.'

'Yes Zee-vah?' he said moving his hand to lay on the back of her neck.

'I need to leave,' trying to sound forceful, but was shuddering in anticipation from his touch.

'No you don't,' Tony said, his breath tickling her face. 'You don't need to go anywhere. You don't want to leave. I can tell. Ducky taught me a few things I might have been able to do if I wanted to read Saleem.' he said looking smug.

'How could you possibly tell if I wanted to stay here?' she said, frustration creeping into her voice.

'Well', he said sliding his hands down her arms and stopping to hold each of her small, soft hands in his. 'Your face tells me everything I need to know. You keep blinking, which means that your not telling me something. You have kept your voice down this entire time, which means that you want something, or again, your not telling me something. '

Infuriated, she pulled her hands away from his and crossed them in front of her chest tightly..

_How can he know all of that?_ she thought. Maybe he was lying also, but something inside told her he wasn't.

'Is that all, Special Agent Dinozzo?'

Grinning one of his special smiles he keeps only for her, 'No, but you still don't want to go. There is only one thing that I wanna do right now and I'm pretty sure you know what that is...'

Looking back at her former partner, something in Ziva clicked. Tony loved her, he always has. Thats why he saved her. Even though she loved him too, she needed to hear him say that he loved her. Pressing her forehead to his, she reached up to play with his hair, his arms encircling her waist.

'Do you love me, Tony?' she said anxiously, looking up at him with worried eyes.

'Ziva, I have loved you since the day we met. When you started seeing Micheal again, I only wanted to protect you. I know that you can do that yourself, but I wanted to let you know that I was there for you. When I went to your apartment, I went there because I wanted to see if you were OK because Micheal was supposed to leave that morning. When he,' Ziva looked like she was going to cry. Maybe from happiness, or maybe because she still didn't forgive him for what he did. Choosing his words carefully Tony continued, 'Um, when we, ah, fought I was thinking about how I needed to protect you, and when he was dead and you came through the door, I felt so bad for hurting someone you loved. I just wanted you to be hap-'

Tony was cut off by Ziva placing her fingers over his mouth, 'Can it Tony. I have already heard about what happened, but Micheal is gone, he is past me now. While I was in my cell the only person I could think about was you, wishing somehow you would find me. It took all of my strength to not kiss you when you came for me. It was so hard. I just hope that you can forgive me for what I did to you. I didn't even say goodbye.'

Looking ashamed, she returned Tony's gaze, all she could she in his eyes was confusion. Suddenly, he was kissing her, softly and gently his lips soft and wanting against hers. She wound her arms around his neck playing with the hair that lay there. Tony's hands pulled on her hips closing the almost microscopic gap between them. He backed her up to the counter, lifting her so she sat next to the basin and that he was standing between her legs. Tony started kissing down her neck, and nibbling her ear, muttering is Italian as he went.

She pulled his face back to hers, a new fire burning in her eyes. 'Tony, this is the mens' bathroom. I think we can do better than that.'

'So what if its the mens'. I don't care as long as I am here with you, that is fine for me.'

'Yes, well I do care. What if Gibbs comes in. Or McGee. Or Palmer, imagine,' she whispered sexily in his ear. 'Me all laid out here for you, naked and ready,' Tony groaned inwardly to the though as she pressed her chest up to his. 'Palmer walks in and we do not notice, he gets, to see, me. Come to my new apartment at 7. We might have dinner, but right now I think you are not very hungry of food, yes?' she said chuckling. She bounced down off the counter and walked out glancing back at Tony as she went, and winked.

LITTLE DID THEY KNOW:

McGee was bored. He had no leads on the case, and he was waiting for a set of fingerprints from Abby, but it might take hours for the partial they lifted in AFIS. So he decided to go for a walk. After getting a coffee from the cafeteria, he was still bored and now needed to go to the head.

As he opened the door to the bathrooms, he heard a very peculiar noise, it was a woman, with a accent, sounding, well pleased he thought was a nice way to put it. Becoming more and more intrigued he opened the door as quietly as he could to just peer inside. He caught a glimpse of two people who he was both very familiar with. Tony, and Ziva. In the bathroom. The mens' room. Oh he had to get a photo of this. Tony and Ziva didn't seem to notice as he pulled out his iPhone, and snapped an interesting picture of them, Tony kissing down her neck and Ziva throwing her head back with pleasure. _Gah! Tony your eating her!_ He couldn't quite make out what Tony was saying, but he was speaking in Italian, or French. Ziva started talking then, with not exaclty the most clarity she could, but it wasn't meant for his ears McGee reminded himself.

Then he heard his name and was almost certain that Ziva was looking straight at him. But she couldn't _see him and looked back at Tony, saying something that made him groan. Sprung! _McGee thought._ Oh Abby needs to defiantly see these_ he thought, taking another photo.

Suddenly, Ziva jumped of the counter and walked straight towards the door. She turned back to look at Tony and McGee took this as a good time to leave. Not wanting to look suspicious, he rushed as quickly as he could to the elevator, and pressed the down button numerous times before the elevator doors shut and took and excruciatingly long time to reach Abby's lab.

Abby turned around when she heard the elevator go off, and someone walk into her lab. McGee looks happy today, she thought, her brow creasing. Too happy.

'Hey! I don't have anything and you don't have Caf-Pow! So whats up Timmy?'

'You will never belive what I stumbled across,' he said scrolling through his iPhone. 'A-hah!' McGee said plugging his phone into a port on the projector.

Abby gasped when she saw the two photos now displayed on the screen, one of Tony and Ziva kissing, and one of Tony kissing Ziva's neck.

'Oh my God! Bert, cover your eyes! McGee! Tony is eating her!'

'I know hey?' he said looking rather pleased with himself. 'So, who won the pool then?'

'I did,' said Gibbs from the door way.

Dammit, I hate it when he creeps up on us like that.

Kissing Abby on the head, handing over the Caf-Pow, Gibbs left flashing a rare smirk. 'Oh and McGee?'

'Yes boss?'

'When you look at me like that, I get an sudden urge to head-slap you.'

Looking confused McGee watched as his boss left. 'What look?' he asked Abby.

Shrugging and sipping away at her Caf-Pow, Abby went back to work.

Please review and I may reward you with another chapter if I am inspired by hopefully, sed reviews which you ARE writing now. Yes I accept anonymous reviews, so really, you don't even need to put your name! Simple. GET TYPING.

zivaBADWOLFdamonxoxo


End file.
